User blog:Jaadowgg/Chapter 349 Discussion
First of all, I want to say that my computer was taken in to where we got it to get it looked at so I'm using my dad's iPad Mini (an early birthday present from me and my mom) to do things. One of which was watching The Last Mission and the latest episode, but I digress. What we're here for is the chapter so let's get down to it. We start off with a messenger from the king talking with Tserriednich about the succession war. He says that only the legal children of the king can participate. Tserriednich asks how many are participating, but the messenger says he can't say. Also, if one of them dies before the ceremony, then the war is off. The war will officially begin after the ship sets sail and then it's fair game; anything goes. The messenger brings out this weird-looking pot and tells the prince to put a drop of blood in and to also place his hand inside. We then get introduced to the princes of Kakin. The king has 8 legal wives that bore him 14 legal children. As gender doesn't matter, they are all labelled "prince" and called "prince no. xx" (sic) in the order they were born. The princes of Kakin are, from oldest to youngest: First Prince Benjamin, mother: Unma; Second Prince Camila, mother: Duazul; Third Prince Choural, mother: Touchourel ((I'm going by assumption on the last letters of the third prince and his mother as it's hard to make out)); Forth Prince Tserriednich ((scans I read didn't have any words for this one...)); Fifth Prince Tsubeppa, mother: Duazul; Sixth Prince Tyson, mother: Catrono; Seventh Prince Luzoors, mother: Duazul; Eighth Prince Saresare, mother: Sincosinco; Ninth Prince Harkenburg, mother: Duazul; Tenth Prince Kachou, mother: Seico; Eleventh Prince Fuugetsu, mother: Seico; Twelfth Prince Momoze, mother: Sevanchi; Thirteenth Prince Marayarm, mother: Sevanchi; Fourteenth Prince Wable, mother: Oito. Tserriednich drops some blood into the pot and places his hand into its "mouth". Smoke rises from the pot and in that smoke is a little Chinese fairy girl(?) with some kind of gem(?) that she puts into his mouth before disappearing back into the pot. The Prince, naturally confused, asks if what just happened was some kind of rite. The messenger explains that it was the traditional Kakin rite of the "egg inside the pot." (Real original name, there. Then again, original names are Togashi's specialty.) If someone wants the throne then, by putting their blood in the pot, they will get a special power. The king explains that, according to old texts, the first king got the idea to make the pot from the act of poisoning (O...Kay...) and the use of the pot in this succession war is following tradition. The children borrow a special power from the pot and without knowing, harbor inside them a "spirit beast" that protects them. Each beast takes the shape of the one it's possessing. (Well, that seems all fine and dandyOHMYGOSHWHATISTHAT!? Are-are we sure this isn't a horror manga? Because that thing is hideous. You remember that two-page spread of Netero, Linne and Zigg on the Dark Continent and everybody thought that was what Togashi was working on during his hiatus? Well, I think we found what else he was working on: THIS! Anyway, I guess I should get back to the chapter and not focus on the hideous beast with protruding...um...utters? Breasts? Anyway, moving on.) After that hideous display, we cut to Beyond eating some food while being interviewed by Mizaistom. Mizai states that the ship will sail on August 8, which is in 35 days and King Hoikoro appealed to the V5 because he wants Beyond to be at the Eve Party and the Sailing Ceremony. Mizai asks for the names of the people on Beyond's side and he'll let them attend the ceremony. Beyond says that he doesn't know any spies and he also doesn't care about any ceremonies. His plans are: he'll eat and sleep at the association headquarters for a month then he'll get on the ship and in about two months he'll arrive at the "New Continent". He says he's still a hero to the world and that if Kakin puts pressure on the V5 and their dogs, then they will beg him to go to the festival. We see that Beyond is being taped and Kurapika is dowsing his words. Kurapika confirms that Beyond is telling the truth. Since he doesn't know about Saiyu, then Pariston is the mastermind who is working with Saiyu. Kurapika says that it's okay to leave Beyond until they land on the island. Mizaistom is sceptical saying that even if Beyond doesn't want to escape, the other two might convince him. Kurapika says that won't happen because if Beyond breaks the contract with Kakin and disappears, the V5 will take the ship back. He reasons that Beyond called a truce to avoid such chaos and that's why Saiyu won't move just yet. Mizai agrees but doesn't want them preparing to escape because they're doing nothing and asks if there's a counter-measure. Kurapika says he only saw the first part of the video (when he found out Saiyu was the mole) and asks if Saiyu revealed his ability. Saiyu, on the video, says he has control over three monkeys: the "see-not" monkey, the "hear-not" monkey and the "speak-not" monkey ("see no evil", "hear no evil", "speak no evil"). He says that if their attacks are successful, then they can steal the target's sight, hearing and speech. If a mentally and physically sound person loses three senses, it'll be impossible to use or maintain their power. When the target is weakened, Saiyu uses his Niyoibo to beat them up. Kurapika confirms that he's telling the truth about his ability and he is on Beyond's side. Everyone else is nervous, which is natural, meaning Saiyu is the only spy. Kurapika says they should use the knowledge they have (that being that the enemy side doesn't know that they know that Saiyu is a spy) to their advantage and look into Saiyu's actions by phone recordings and surveillance footage in order to get some physical evidence. He says they can narrow down possible plans of escape now that they know Saiyu's ability and that it'll be easier to make a plan for when they arrive at the destination. He says the best time to restrain Saiyu would be just before they arrive at the "new continent" because if he's apprehended too early, then plans may change. Kurapika also says it's best if they have evidence before taking Saiyu into custody in case the other Zodiacs ask why they're arresting Saiyu. Mizaistom asks what if they don't have evidence and Kurapika says that they'll have to say Mizai used Kurapika and asks what would happen. Mizai says that they would quarrel and they'd all be against him. Kurapika asks if it would be because he acted on his own and used a novice and Mizai says, in addition to that, they won't be happy about the reasoning behind the whole "let's share what we do" idea being a farce. As they exit the room, Cheadle calls Mizai over and Kurapika's phone rings. He picks it up and Linssen asks if he saw the website run by Kakin's government. Kurapika says he hadn't and Linssen says the princes are looking for bodyguards and their job would be to protect the princes while sailing and get rid of any dangerous threats. Cheadle and Mizai discuss this saying that the hunters they eliminated during the exam could get on the ship by being bodyguards. Kurapika asks if it says who made the requests and Linssen says yes and the princes are renewing their rewards as if they were competing with each other. There's a total of six requests. And that's it. While I was doing the summary, I received word on my computer. But first my thoughts on the chapter. Wow. Once again, we're thrown a lot of information. That sprit beast is seriously messed up. I mean, between all the gore and this thing, why didn't Togashi just make a horror manga? But I digress. Six requests means that six princes are participating in the successor war. Aside from Tserreidnich and Benjamin, who we know are participating, who are your thoughts on the remaining four? Also, what I thought was a gem turns out to be an egg (hence the name "egg inside the pot"). Now, the news on my computer. It'll be in there for about five days. It may get done sooner than that, but we'll see. As for why it's there, see the last chapter discussion. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts